


The Potion

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: This story was written for the 2015 Bingo Challenge. The prompt was "potion/spell"I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D





	The Potion

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the 2015 Bingo Challenge. The prompt was "potion/spell"  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D

~*~  
  
"Drink this dear and whatever you wish to see will happen."   
  
"I want to see Miranda one last time." Andy spoke.  
  
"You certainly will. You won't be able to speak to her though."   
  
"Might be for the best, but how will this work?" Andy responded, questioning the strange two headed woman.  
  
"Drink and you shall see."  
  
Shrugging, and throwing all the caution to the wind, she did so, tipping the purple liquid into her mouth. She swallowed, but nothing happened. The two headed woman began humming as she started making another batch of potions however it was a blue one this time. "Nothing’s happening yet." she said, but just as she said that she felt her body weirdly starting to float up off the floor and then the most strangest thing happened. She felt her body changing, or a better word for it she thought when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she had anamorphed. She spin around and stared at the two headed woman, and tried to speak, but couldn't.   
  
The two headed woman laughed before clicking her fingers and speaking in a language Andy had never heard before and she was zapped out of the woman’s trailer and in the blink of an eye, or in her case 4000 individual lenses, and she realised as she looked around her new setting that she was currently a fly on the wall in Miranda Priestly's townhouse.  
  
"No, that's not what I asked for, I don't think I could have been any clearer."   
  
Andy heard Miranda say and she buzzed around and spotted Miranda down the hall way staring into a side mirror, fixing her lipstick.   
  
"No no, stop with the stuttering. Fix this mess, Elise, now."   
  
Miranda snapped before shutting her phone - she still used the Silver Motorola - before shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Is everyone bloody incompetent in this useless world?!" the Runway Editor said loudly, turning and headed towards her.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Was all Andy could say as Miranda Priestly got closer to her. "So, so beautiful. So much more beautiful than the last time I saw her." she thought, as Miranda breezed by her.  
  
"Nigel, please tell me that the photo-shoot is going better than-" Miranda continued to rattle on, telling Nigel some of her other ideas. "Good. Do that." she said, snapping her phone shut again, and sighing.   
  
As Andy got closer she noticed how tired Miranda looked. She didn't like seeing this one bit.  
"Mommy, do you really have to go out tonight?"  
  
Andy turned her eyes to see Caroline and Cassidy standing near the sitting room.  
  
"This is a very important business dinner with all the higher up people from Elias-Clarke. If I miss this it wouldn't reflect well on Runway." Miranda said as she knelt down in front of her daughters, touching their shoulders. "I want nothing more than to stay home and snuggle up on the couch with a movie, but I can't tonight, bobbsey's. Tomorrow night and the whole weekend is ours and only ours."  
  
The twins were still frowning, but they slowly nodded.  
  
"Okay?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Okay." Cassidy said.  
  
Miranda turned to Caroline.   
  
"You say this many times, but end up getting called out just like Daddy." Caroline said, crossing her eyes.  
  
"I know, but that won't happen this weekend." Miranda responded, touching Caroline's cheek. "I promise."  
  
"Pinky promise?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"Pinky promise." Miranda said, turning to Cassidy and entwining her pinky with said daughters. She then turned back to Caroline and held her pinky out for Caroline to do the same.   
  
Caroline sighed loudly. "Fine." she said, pinky promising with her mom.  
  
"Cara has a lasagna in the oven that should be ready in half an hour. I will be home no later than 9:30." Miranda said, leaning forward and kissed both daughters, and then stood. "Be good for Cara. I love you both very much."   
  
"Love you too, Mommy." Cassidy said, obviously the suck up of the two redheads.  
  
"Bye then." was all Caroline said obviously not going to believe her mother until Sunday evening where they'd spent the whole weekend together. A very, very stubborn young girl with good reasons.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later." Miranda said, grabbing her Gucci hand bag and walked out of the kitchen, heading for the door, and Andy quickly buzzed after her before the front door shut. She flew out in front of Miranda and eagerly got into the waiting Silver town car.  
  
Miranda got in and settled back into the seat, resting her head against the head rest, and sighed again. "I hate doing that to them." she whispered.  
  
Andy couldn't be a hundred percent sure if those words meant Miranda hated going out when she really wants to stay home or if her promise was a white lie because she would no doubt be busy this weekend.   
  
Either way it was obvious Miranda hated on herself far too much for having such a busy and stressful job that causes her to have limited time with her daughters.   
  
It would have to be a lot harder now without Stephen, Andy was sure, and the Runway Editor was a woman Andy admired for being able to build such an incredible empire whilst raising two beautiful wonderful young girls who were so smart and mature.   
  
Then there was the other side of Andy's feelings for Miranda... the romantic attraction.  
  
The always formidable and elegant woman was deliciously divine and since Paris had fast become the person of Andy's attraction even though she was no longer around Miranda's presence.   
  
Her feelings took her surprise because mostly she had never been with another woman before - not that Andy saw anything wrong with that - and secondly the woman was not only half her age, but one hundred percent out of her league.  
  
But here she was pining after the woman of her dreams. She saw this as an opportunity of not only being able to see Miranda, but in a hope that maybe just maybe she wasn't alone in her feelings and that by being a fly on Miranda's wall - she couldn't believe she had even said that as a real thing - she might be able to see or find a sign or clue that Miranda is also pining for her. If she were then she would confront Miranda and confess her feelings.  
  
"Piss off!" Miranda suddenly said, pulling Andy from her thoughts, and she felt the Runway Editor's hand swatting her away.   
  
It was only then did the realisation come to her that she could get squashed and so she knew from here on, for however long this whole fly thing lasted, that she would have to be extra careful.   
  
However she couldn't help but be cheeky and annoy Miranda once more and flew right up into the woman’s face.   
  
"Shoo, you bloody pest!" Miranda commanded in annoyance, practically growling as she shoo'd fly Andy away with her hand again.   
  
Andy chuckled as she sat on the head rest of the front passenger seat and stared at Miranda who sat straight ahead from her. The Runway Editor stared right back at her looking far from pleased.   
  
"Roy, do you have any fly spray?" Miranda asked, her stare now turning into a glare at fly Andy.  
  
"If only she knew it was me." Andy thought. "I wonder what she'd do."  
  
"Sorry, Miranda, but I don't keep anything like that in the car... they're too stinky and have too many chemicals." Roy spoke, looking at Miranda in the rearview mirror.  
  
Miranda huffed. "Quite right." she responded. "Try to get rid of this darn pest while I'm with the big wigs, would you?"  
  
"Of course, Miranda." Roy replied.  
  
"Thank you." Miranda murmured, resting her head back again and closing her eyes obviously trying to get a few moments of peace before putting on her poker face and facing whatever this business dinner would bring.  
  
**Two And A Half Hours Later.**  
  
Andy had followed Miranda, unnoticeably, into the restaurant where the Elias-Clarke folk were sat up the back in a private seating area, but all the business talk and the men trying to dominate Miranda got her blood boiling so she decided to get some fresh air and annoy Roy.   
She had been doing so for the past half an hour, Roy failing miserably to squat Andy with a rolled up copy of Runway, but the driver finally gave up and sat down with a yawn, looking at his watch maybe wondering if he had enough time to go get a caffeine fix of coffee.  
  
Andy had been sitting up the back of the car for a good ten or so minutes when she heard the doors of the restaurant open and the tell-tale sounds of Miranda's five inch heels on the concrete instantly made her perk up with attention and she watched as Miranda in all her powerful glory strode across the concrete with strong and steady strides looking every bit untouchable however as soon as the woman sat down in the back of the car that impeccable and strong facade fell instantly as she sat back with a long sigh, rubbing the pads of her fingers at the corners of her eyes.   
  
Miranda stayed like that for a couple of seconds before reaching over for her bag and dug around in it, but apparently couldn't find what she was looking for. "Shit." she hissed just as Roy reached backwards holding out a packet of Panadol.   
  
"Always keep a spare." was all Roy said.  
  
Miranda took the packet. "You're a life saver. “She softly said and popped two of the pills with a small bottle of San Pellegrino - the Runway Editors favourite - then Miranda sat back as the car made its way through the hectic Manhattan traffic.   
  
Andy could see that discomfort Miranda was feeling slowly fade away, and by the time they got back to the townhouse Miranda looked much better.  
  
"Thank you, Roy, have a lovely weekend." Miranda spoke as she stood from the car and patted her driver of ten years on the shoulder. "We'll have to do dinner with all the children in the Summer Holidays."  
  
"Look forward to it." Roy replied, smiling.  
  
Miranda nodded at him before heading for the front door.   
  
Once inside Miranda leaned against the now closed door with a relieved sigh clearly glad to be finally home.   
  
"Mommy, mommy!" Cassidy yelled excitedly as the twins ran down from the second floor as they stampeded towards the Runway Editor.  
  
"Bobbsey's, what a nice surprise, but you really should be sleeping... it's quite late."   
Miranda responded, leaning down and kissing them. She then looked up and saw Cara walking down the staircase.   
  
"Sorry." Cara mouthed to the fashionista who was kneeling down with her girls arms tightly wrapped around her.  
  
Miranda waved Cara's words away. "Go on, I'll be up to say good night shortly."   
  
"Okay." Both girls chorused said good night to Cara before racing back upstairs.   
  
"Thank you again for staying at such short notice." Miranda said to Cara.  
  
"It's my pleasure. They're like family. Anytime... I look after them... it's no problem."   
Cara responded, her English not being the best, but she was still easy to understand.   
  
Andy had spoken to Cara many times and there were a few times when Cara had even given her a container of food that Andy had mentioned was a favourite of hers.  
  
Miranda said good night to Cara and wished her a lovely weekend before heading down to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of Moet, uncorking it, poured a tall flute glass and took a few gulps quite un-lady like for a fashionista, but it simply made Andy smirk. She was definitely going to enjoy seeing this side of Miranda Priestly, the woman, not the Runway Editor.  
  
Fly Andy buzzed a few inches behind Miranda as the older woman made her way up the winding staircase to the third floor as the older woman said good night to Caroline and Cassidy, Andy deciding to hang back and not eavesdrop on anymore mother and daughter moments waiting to hopefully see that in her own body.   
  
It was an hour later and Andy sat unnoticed and unmoving on Miranda's leg, watching as the woman scrawled in her journal. She could smell all of Miranda from where she was, every intimate inch, and it was so overwhelming and totally intoxicating. She desperately wanted to taste Miranda. She knew it would be her most favourite thing to do ever... if only she were ever given the chance.  
  
Miranda flipped pages, and stretched her legs out, a bone cracked and the woman cringed at the sound looking down at said legs, and Andy wondered what she was thinking, just as the woman saw fly Andy on her legs and waved an annoyed hand. "You shit, you followed me inside!" she said, the tone in her voice slightly different as she was a fair bit intoxicated by Moet. "I thought Roy well and truly got rid of you!"  
  
"Fortunately not." Andy thought, smirking.  
  
Miranda shook her head and sighed, pouring the last of the Moet down her throat. She closed her journal, placing it on the bedside table, before standing and taking the empty champagne bottle and putting it in the trash can in the bathroom to take downstairs tomorrow.   
  
Without being able to help herself Andy flew into the bathroom and what she saw caused her to stop short and she instantly sat on the nearest surface.  
  
Miranda was standing in front of the mirror staring at her reflection in the nude. She stayed like that for a few moments and Andy wished she could know what the woman was thinking.  
  
Soon Miranda began to wash off her make-up and Andy, even though having seen Miranda without her make-up before, she thought again just how flawless and beautiful the other woman was and she wished she could tell Miranda that every single day for the rest of their lives.  
  
Andy watched as Miranda then got into the shower which Andy noted was friggen huge! She couldn't take her eyes off of the woman who was now standing in the fogged up shower and Andy ran her beady eyes up and down Miranda's body countless times never wanting to take said eyes off Miranda. "I want to touch her. To feel her touch. How soft her skin must be." she thought, moaning.  
  
As she watched Miranda soaping her body from where fly Andy was perched above the shower she moaned as the woman began running the wash cloth up and down her body, and Andy would die to be that wash cloth, as it nestled itself between Miranda's milky legs, moving back and forth, back and forth, through those gloriously slick folds.  
  
What happened next had Andy gasping in surprise as the wash cloth was dropped to the floor and Miranda plunged two fingers inside of herself causing Andy to become absolutely speechless and she watched Miranda pump said fingers crazily inside herself, all the while knowing she shouldn't be watching Miranda in such an intimate moment... that she was crossing a line of privacy, but even so, Andy couldn't move and she stared at those fingers as they moved in and out of Miranda's glorious wet pussy. She could hear how wet Miranda was.  
  
Miranda leaned against the wall, arching her lower body her, her fingers getting deeper inside herself hard and fast, which was obviously the way the woman enjoyed it, and remained transfixed as Miranda pulled out her finger that were now coated in her creamy arousal.  
  
Andy sensed Miranda could go for longer as Miranda teased her clit before sighing and stopping, washing her hands with a sad look on her face, and continued to quickly shower.  
  
Once out of the shower and dressed in flannelette pajama’s which made Miranda look incredibly soft and enticingly welcoming she resumed her spot on the right side of the bed, but this time under the covers, dimmed the lights and picked up her journal and pen continuing to write.  
  
Miranda sat like that for quite some time before she yawned and placed her journal on the bed next to her and moved lower into the bed and rested her head back into the pillows, closing her eyes.  
  
Andy watched as Miranda who looked like she was peacefully sleeping and she couldn't help herself and moved over to the older woman's journal and what she saw caused her breath to catch.  
  
_"I touched myself in the shower thinking of you. I don't know why, but you've hypnotised me. Day after day I watch you walk by Elias-Clarke, and I itch to go and speak to you, but I can never bring myself to do so for fear of rejection because you, Andrea, are the one and only person who has captured my heart without even knowing it..."_  
  
Andy's mind was whirling with so many thoughts as she buzzed down and sat a few inches from Miranda's face, watching as Miranda's breathing slowed and the woman began to sleep.  
  
Andy zoned out thinking of those words scrawled in Miranda's journal. She was absolutely taken aback. Never in her wildest dreams did she think it would be possible for Miranda Priestly to share her feelings, but she had found what she came here for, and she had never been happier. She had gone into a light sleep, thoughts of her future with Miranda and the twins, and when she came back to consciousness in her unfamiliar form, the shadow of a rolled up Runway Magazine coming down from behind her happened far too fast and quick.  
  
However just as the magazine had been about to slam down into her, turning out that Miranda hadn't in fact been sleeping and had snuck up on her, the sound of a clicking noise occurred and Andy was transported off of Miranda's bed and she found herself standing in the two headed woman’s trailer in her own body again.  
  
Andy looked around wordlessly trying to comprehend everything that had just happened.  
  
"I trust you saw whatever it was that you wished?" Asked the two headed woman.  
  
Andy slowly nodded as the woman walked towards her. "Yes, I did, and so much more than I had imagined."  
  
The two headed woman chuckled as she opened the trailer door. "Farewell."  
  
"Thank you so much." Andy said, smiling at the woman, and began to turn around to speak once more, but there was this sudden and extremely loud rumble that caused the whole trailer to shake and she was blown out of said trailer by a huge gust of wind that came from behind her.  
  
Just as she fell to the dirt ground Andy jolted awake as the sound of thunder boomed noisily above her causing her to jump. She was breathing heavily as she stared around the now darkened room of her apartment. She jumped again when there was another boom of thunder just as there was a knock at the door. She stared at the door, unmoving.  
  
"Pizza delivery!" A young man’s voice called out as he knocked again.  
  
Andy shook herself out of her daze and stood from the couch. She flicked on the lights and looked at the time. 9:35PM. She had fallen asleep waiting for her pizza to arrive.  
  
Opening the door Andy grabbed her wallet from the side table. "Hey, thanks so much." she said, taking the large pizza box and handing over some cash. "Keep the change." she added, even though her bank was incredibly tight at the moment, but seeing the young teenagers face break into an ecstatic smile made it rewarding for her knowing that she was helping him out in some way.  
  
"Thanks so much, miss, I greatly appreciate it!"   
  
Andy chuckled. "You're welcome. Have a good night." she responded, and watched as the dark freckled face boy turned around and walked off, pocketing the eight dollars in his back pocket.  
  
The brunette returned to the couch and began eating her pizza as her mind went back to that incredibly bizarre, but totally realistic feeling dream she had just had.  
  
Dreaming of Miranda Priestly had become a common occurrence these last few months, but they had never been so personal and intimate until now.  
  
There was something about that dream that made her ache inside to see and speak to Miranda.  
Without realising it she had grabbed her phone from the coffee table and she was dialing a familiar number.  
  
Thankfully said number hadn't been changed and she grinned at Miranda's familiar voice.   
  
"Hello, who is this?" Miranda asked again when Andy had remained quiet.  
  
Swallowing hard, Andy began to speak. "Hi, Miranda, it's Andy... Andrea Sachs." and at her words she heard Miranda’s breath catch. Her heart began to race as what that could mean. "I was wondering if you would like to go for dinner sometime. I do after all owe you an apology for Paris."  
  
FIN.

~*~


End file.
